


Goodnight, Jack

by Ceky



Series: Goodnight [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceky/pseuds/Ceky
Summary: Set after "Full Circle" and a direct follow up to my story "Goodnight, Sam".
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Goodnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144355
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Goodnight, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @StarryBouquet for the beta.  
> No pancakes for this one, just insomnia.

Jack is fully aware of what everyone thinks, what they know. Most of the base are aware that there is something between SG-1’s two Air Force members. There are three camps of people: those that think the two are screwing (nothing more), those that think they are involved in a long standing relationship, and those that think they haven’t broken the regulations _yet_.

The groups have one thought in common though. They all believe that when the pair did (or eventually does) act on the _whatever_ between them, it will be an explosion. People think they did will come together hot and hard.

They are all wrong.

He’d managed to date Sam for a month before she even figured it out. He was able tell when she did. But it was five more months before she confronted him about it and demanded he kiss her.

In the two months since, their kisses have ranged from sweet to fiery to necking on the couch like teenagers. He’s driven home from her house more than once with his pants painfully tight. But he’d been serious about wanting to take things slowly. Do things right.

He’d found himself spending most of his free time with her. She’d developed a habit of actually leaving the base most nights and every weekend when they were home. He took her on proper dates a few times, but mostly they had spent their time snuggled into one another on either of their couches. Talking, touching, kissing.

Like this they were Jack and Sam. No rank. No chain of command. Just the two of them.

After he loses his boys on Abydos, she comes to him. She bypasses his house and comes straight up to the observation deck. It’s cold, not unlike night in the dessert. She sits close next to him in silence.

It’s exactly what he needs. Her presence soothes his soul. He is just feeling whole again when he feels her start to shiver, so he leads them inside.

It isn’t until the lights inside hit her face that he realizes she looked as worn out as he feels. They move silently around his kitchen, putting on the kettle, brewing two mugs of her favorite herbal tea.

She doesn’t speak at all until they are snuggled together in his recliner. She’s tucked in against him, legs over his thighs, head on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. I know how much Skaara and those boys mean to you.”

Her hand settles over his heart on his chest and he reaches up to cover it with his own. “I know they aren’t really _dead_. But they’re gone. They’re all gone.” His voice sounds hollow even to himself.

She snuggles in tighter to him. “It’s okay to grieve for that.”

And with her permission, he does. He lets the tears flow down his face as he cradles her, holding her tightly against him. By the time his emotions are spent, their tea is long cold and his exhaustion is bone deep.

As before, she seems to know what he needs and extracts herself from his arms and lap. Once she’s standing, she turns back to him and holds out a hand, and he takes it, letting her pull him to his feet. She entwines their fingers as she leads him across the room. But she doesn’t head for the door. Instead she’s leading him toward the hall. Toward his bedroom.

He stops, his hand pulling hers until she does so as well. “Sam…”

She squeezes his palm against hers with her fingers. “Just sleep, Jack. You don’t need to be alone tonight and we’re both exhausted.”

He nods and lets her continue leading them to the end of the hall. He digs around in his dresser and comes up with a t-shirt and pair of drawstring shorts that are the smallest he owns. She takes them and retreats to his bathroom to change.

By the time she comes back, he’s traded jeans and t-shirt for a pair of soft flannel pants and has climbed into bed. She turns off the slight and slips in next to him. She fits herself against his side and he shifts his arm to loosely lay against her back so she can rest her head on his shoulder. When she wraps an arm across his middle, the contact is comforting instead of exciting like it might otherwise be.

He turns his face, pressing his lips against her forehead and burying his nose in the hair above it.

He’s almost asleep when she speaks, the words vibrating against his side gently and puffing across his chest. They’re the words he’s come to live for. “Goodnight, Jack.”


End file.
